Possession
by Faz3 G
Summary: James tired of prejudice and hatred between Slytherin and Gryffindor, so he took away what his most precious thing. Nothing would hurt or take it away from him. No one. Yaoi, JXS. Bad grammar so beware.


**Warning : Bad grammar, watch it !**

**This story quite disturbing and maybe confusing, so be careful. Btw a review would be great. Please let me know what you're thinking of about this story. Thx for reading.**

James Potter lies contently in his fluffy and warm bed, he sighs softly as he propped himself to his elbow. Sheet falls from his shoulder, dragging a better part of it from his body and companion, unrevealing his tanned and toned young body underneath it.

His full lips stretched in loving smile and his eyes soften as he roams his eyes at the lithe body that curled beside him. He carded his fingers into the softest black hair that he ever touches which scattered all around his shoulder where the younger man lies and sleep peacefully.

James nuzzles the black hair with his nose slowly, inhaling the spicy and unique scent of the beautiful creature on his arms. He exhales slowly as he stroke the soft skin of the sleeping man exposed cheek softly, savoring its softness on his own strong and rough finger. The sleeping figure shuffles when he felt something trailed softly from his temple down to his lips.

A shushing voice can be heard when James felt the body before him begin to move, being disturbed by his soft ministration. James smiles softly as he cups the smooth jaw in his hand, his thumb cares the pink lips that part automatically on his roaming finger. James could never stop thinking about how much he loves the young man before him. He loves him more than his own lives and he definitely would do anything to make him happy and forever his.

The Quiddich player scoots closer at the smaller body, engulfing it with his own warm body. The still sleeping man sighing in contentment, his smaller arms trails at James waist, drawing his much smaller body closer to the man before him. His lean and long legs trail softly from James calf and slipping between James' own bigger and strong legs, entwining both of their legs together. James hug him close, his big palm caressing the younger black hair man arm to his shoulder before he rest it on the small back of his beloved.

James never stops staring at the most precious possession he ever had. He is memorizing it on his mind, the soft and long raven hair, his shaped eyebrow to his long lashes, the small nose and thin lips being encased with high cheekbones and strong but pointy jaw, his long neck and lithe but fast body. What entrancing him the most was his long and slim finger like a musician ones. The man before him has a milky white skin which smooth like a high quality silk. He loves the entire thing about him even his blowing and hot headed character.

But his musing was being disturbed with the chiming voice from his clock. James sighs loudly before he kisses the younger man temple lovingly. "I've got to go." James whispered roughly at the shell of his rousing partner, waking him up more than before.

"It's already morning?" His silky voice reply from the crook of James' neck when the still sleepy man scoots even closer to James' hard body. The slim fingers caressing James side lazily, drawing pattern without any thought. "Can't you stay here?" The young man cocked his face slightly as he peering from his lashes at James' face. The small and pink lips pouting beautifully, teasing James to play with it.

A finger trails ghostly on James side up to his chest and tracing his strong jaw to his full lips. James stifles a groan from the teasing; he grabbed the slim waist and rolls them over so James being on top of the lithe body. He looked down at the beautiful face before him and swop down to kiss the enticing lips. They fight each other tongue as their hands caressing every skin and savoring every taste they can get from each other.

"Merlin! I love you so much." James whispered before the now swollen and red lips. "So". Kisses. "So." Kisses. "Much." Kisses.

The younger man laughed loudly at the kisses James rained him. He cups the strong jaw between his palm. He lick his red lips nervously as his thumb cares James face softly. "I know." He smiles lovingly at the man before him. A blush trails up on his cheek. James staring at the beautiful dusting red on his pale face before him, making it more lovely and alive. Making it more beautiful.

"Beautiful." He whispered, his eyes never left the younger man face. "I should get ready." James says after he pecks the man before him one more time.

"Oh.. ok." He nodded lightly, hating the churning feels at his gut. He hates being left alone in the house when James gone doing something he doesn't know.

"I'll be back before you know it." James smile encouragingly at the rigid body beneath him, his hand stroking the arms that circling his neck tightly.

"I know." The younger man gulp, his throat felt tight. "But I don't have to like it." He shrugged his shoulder. "

"Wait for me." James says softly.

"I love you too." The younger man exhales loudly as he nodded at James. His eyes begin to drop as sleep creep into his consciousness. "I'm sleepy." He slurred and yawns widely. He rubbed his eyes by his back hand but the sleepiness never left its fog on his brain.

"Sleep now. It'll be alright. When you're wake up, I'll be here again." The younger man hummed as his eyes drop in sleep with James voice as his lullaby.

James staring at the sleeping faces and kisses his forehead lightly before he get up and left the house. He walks for awhile until he got to the clearing not far away from the house before he turn around and start to chant. When he finished his chanting, the house before him fades away from sight as fogs begin to form hiding everything in its mystery.

When James satisfied his ward was perfect and no hole that can make the ward disappear, he apparated to Hogwarts and sneak up to his common room to sleep for a few hours. Satisfaction bloom in his chest when he burrows himself in his soft sheet, imagining it was 'his' silky skin he was burrow in.

'_Just one more year.'_ James sighs in contentment as sleep lulls him away.

**At the Great Hall**

Dumbledore looked around the great hall as his student eat and chat at breakfast. He swallow hard like a lump form inside his throat. His eyes watered in sadness and misery pressing hard on his chest. _'If-if I more attentive, if I never brush him off. If-'_ he sighs tiredly. His shoulder slump in depressing mood._ 'I failed him.'_ He thought miserably.

"Please be quite for a moment." He clears his throat as he standing on the head table. When every head turn to him and every voice quite down, he looked at the Slytherin table with regret in his eyes. "It's been one year." He begins softly. Everything so quiet now, one student begins to cry at Gryffindor table. "We lost one of our friend with no cause, no reason, nothing." His gaze swept around again. He notices how every student at Slytherin table become pale and rigid. Their eyes burn like a hot coal on his skin, their angry face pointing at his fault and maybe it was his fault indeed.

"If I were him, I definitely gone away too." A six year Slytherin sneer at him. His eyes shone the hatred, his lips pulls into thin line. Every Slytherin around him scoffed at his words.

"Like he ever care about slimy Slytherin though every evidence lays before his eyes." Narcissa Black said in quiver voice. Her back straight and face blank though the moist in her eyes defy everything but cold.

"You said something, coward snake." Sirius Black snarls at her, definitely offended by her statement. The Slytherin group snort with a slight mumble of sarcastic remarks about stupid and deaf Gryffindor around them.

"Quiet now." Dumbledore voice roars aloud, silencing every student whose begin to throw insult at each other. Dumbledore know that every remark about him was the truth. It cut him deeply when his student throws it on his face. "Like I said before, we lost a friend one year before without any reason nor how. We do anything we can to find him but until now, we got nothing. The auror couldn't found anything about him. We couldn't trace him or his magic." Dumbledore swept a finger on his eyes. "Nothing left of him and the auror declared that Severus Snape is dead."

The moment Dumbledore finished his statement, a cries roused from a red head Gryffindor girl. She wept on her hands, regretting every time she wastes as she ignored and hated him when he made one mistake he already asked forgiveness from her. The Slytherin bow their head in defeat and resignation coloring their face. Some student squirming with uneasiness or guilt. What hurt Dumbledore even more was some student even felt satisfied that one tiny Slytherin was gone. How far he failed his purpose with creating a great and safe school for every witch and wizard. Dumbledore knead his eyes tiredly.

Everything becomes chaos in the great hall. Surprise, sorrow, happiness, guilt, regret, swirls around the room. But what everyone fails to notice was a slight smile that paste on one student. A small smile of satisfaction.

"I'm home." James says loudly. He peels away his robe and shoes as he sauntered into the bathroom.

"You're home?" The younger man with midnight eyes looks sleepily at him. He smiles softly when he saw James defined body in the shower. "What time is it?" he asked in confusion as he flopped back into the soft bed.

"It's noon." James peeks out of the bathroom to look at the slim man with happiness.

"Hmm.. Welcome home." Severus Snape smile lazily at James who now lies before him.

James smiles at the writhing body on his bed, gazing at it with love. He's happy in here, living with the man he loves the most. No worries, no suffering and no prejudice.

No more Gryffindor and Slytherin, it's just James and Severus. And finally after all this time he can keep the man he loves.

No time nor season in their house. It's only them in their tiny world. One beautiful golden cage to trap a beautiful snake. His cage to owned the most important and precious possession, his beloved Severus.

**A/N : Review plz.. What do you think about that ?**


End file.
